Love's confusion
by Krazy Katieness
Summary: Summary inside. OCXDescole OCXLuke Set in the Azran Legacy, so will have some spoilers. No flamers please and thank. Erin, I hope you like this.


Summary: Professor Layton gains two new assistants. Katie Thorn and Erin Duke. These two girls are best friends and sometimes they are the complete opposite of each other. Katie is the quiet, smart, sophisticated fighter while Erin is the mischievous, loud, hyper, head-on fighter. How these two are friends, we'll never know. Erin is in love with the professor's little apprentice, while Katie has a darker secret she doesn't tell anyone, but it was obvious how she stared at him. If Layton ever found out, Katie could only hope and pray that he'd forgive her for falling head over heels in love with his rival.

Name: Katie Thorn

Age: 14

Eyes: Aqua blue(she doesn't like her eyes so she wears Brown contacts to hide them)

Hair: Black with natural blue highlights.

Also wears glasses(contacts on occasions).

Name: Erin Duke

Age: 14

Eyes: Blue

Hair: reddish auburn with orangy brown highlights.

Also has freckles.

()

"Professor, is it true about a living mummy?" Erin asked as they boarded the Bostonius airship.

"I'm not so sure, Erin," Professor Layton replied as they walked up the steps. Katie glanced down at the picture of Professor Sycamore.

"His hair's so curly." She giggled, pushing her glasses up her nose. "And he looks like an intellectual man I can hold a very smart conversation with."

"Obviously, he's a professor!" Erin exclaimed. Katie rolled her eyes.

"Just because he's a professor doesn't mean he's super smart. Maybe he's at my level!" Katie grinned. "I can't wait to meet him."

"Like how you can't wait to see De-" Katie covered Erin's mouth. Katie laughed awkwardly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Erin!" She said, a bit forceful. Emmy blinked at her.

"What do you mean, Erin? Who's De?" Luke asked curiously.

"She means nothing!" Katie yelled. They continued their way onto the Bostonius and Luke sat on the seats. He began bouncing on them, laughing.

"They're so soft!"

"Let me try!" Erin sat on the cushions and began bouncing on them.

"Guys, stop being childish." Emmy scoulded.

"I see you're making yourself comfortable." Everyone lifted their heads towards a man. His voice had a slight scottish accent. "Welcome to the Bostonious. I am Raymond. On behalf of Professor Sycamore, welcome, Professor Layton. Unfortunately, we have a puzzle to see if you are the real Professor Layton." Raymond explained to Layton as Katie and Emmy sat down on the seats.

"They're so soft."Katie said, purring slightly.

"Ahaha!" Erin burst out laughing. "Every time!"

"What?"

"Every time you're comfortable, you start acting like a cat!"

"I-I do not!"

"Then what's with the purring?" Katie went silent. Erin grinned. She got her. Katie sighed and got out the chair as the Bostonious began moving.

"Professor's solved the puzzle." Emmy muttered. Katie decided to go up to the front and watch the view as they went.

"Wow! This is brilliant!" She smiled. "Did Professor Sycamore really build this?"

"Yes, Miss Thorn. He designed it to your satisfaction." Raymond said as he continued flying.

"I'm definitely going to rememeber this." Katie said confidently.

"...And I will not. DAMN YOUR PHOTOGRAPHIC MEMORY!" Erin called jokingly. Katie rolled her eyes. She lifted the picture of Professor Sycamore once again.

"Raymond, just how smart is Professor Sycamore?" She asked.

"He is a very smart man. As smart as Professor Layton."

"Yes!" Katie grinned. "Another person I can have an intellectual conversation with!" She cheered.

"Like how you were kidnapped and had long, smart talks with D-" Erin was cut off when Katie put her hand over her mouth again.

"Shut up, please." The black-haired girl whispered. Raymond glanced at them in surprise. "I-it's nothing! Ignore her!" The fly continued for a long time. Erin was bored put of her mind.

"Are we there yet?"

"Just five more minutes." Raymond said as a town came into view.

"Woow! Look at all that snow! At night, I bet it's gorgeous!" Katie said in awe. "The white, freshly fallen snow sparkling under the moonlight as stars shine around it. That almost sounds romantic." She laughed.

"I know who you'd share that moment with." Erin said teasingly.

"Don't even say it."

The Bostonious landed and everyone walked out. Erin looked at Katie and Emmy.

"You're not freaking cold?" Emmy was wearing her trademark yellow clothing with brown boots as Katie wore a blue mini skirt, a white blouse with a blue buttonless jacket and high heeled boots. A small, dark blue scarf was tied around her neck.

"Of course not." Katie smiled.

"Jeez, Katie, Emmy. I feel cold just looking at you guys!" Erin exclaimed. The two girls laughed and they headed into town.

"Oh,maybe a sledgehammer would work? No, no, that wouldn't." A girl was muttering to herself.

"Excuse me, miss," Layton called. She looked at them in surprise.

"Oh, hello." She smiled. "I'm Prima."

"I'm Professor Layton and these are my assistants." Layton introduced with a smile.

"A professor? If you're a professor, can you help me with this?" Prima told him about the present in ice and asked him how many more cups of water she needed. Layton thought for a bit before smiling. "Just take it inside and warm it by the fire."

"Oh, thank you! You're not from around here, are you? You lost?"

"Well, do you know where a Professor Sycamore is?" Katie asked. Prima shook her head.

"No, sorry." Katie sighed. It was gonna be a while until she could learn Professor Sycamore's knowledge.

()

Me: Erin, I hope you enjoyed this! My favourite part was honestly the cushions xD so soft. Bouncy bouncy!


End file.
